


Piece of Art

by Loafu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafu/pseuds/Loafu
Summary: Error is a massive douche but Ink is into that I guess.Trigger warnings in case you missed them...Abuse, violence, sexual themes, yandere stuff.I originally wrote chapter 1 in October of 2019.No clue what I'm doing with this, but it's for sure something.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Piece of Art

“You’re pathetic.”, the glitch stated, with a sadistic smile, “You deserve even more pain, this is mercy.”

The creator was tied up with strings. All it would take was one slash of a knife. Ink took a deep breath as he prepared for his inevitable death.

…

Error chuckled darkly, letting his strings release the beaten and bruised skeleton. “Oh come on Inky, you know I can’t kill you! Not yet anyway~”

Ink kept his face on the ground. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to fight. Error pulled the god by his scarf, making them meet face to face. Ink’s now mono-tone eyes slowly traveled up to meet his enemies.

“Don’t worry Ink, you know, if you ever change your mind, there’s two sides of a pencil.

Ink was used to hearing those words. He wanted what the glitch was saying to be true, but Ink knew better than that. Even if Ink decided to go to Error’s side, he knew death would come to him quickly. Whether by Error or his team-mates.

“So long, Inky.”, Error laughed, using his strings to create a portal into Inktale. Ink laid in the colorless void he called home for what felt like an eternity. He only got up after he heard a familiar voice gasp.

Ink turned his head up, to see his two best and only friends. “Ink!”, Dream cried his gloved hands over his mouth, his golden pinpricks small lines. The other blue skeleton quickly got on his knees to look Ink in the face.

“Ink, what happened!?!”, Blueberry put Ink’s arm around his neck as Dream knelt to do the same.

Ink looked down at the ground as his two friends helped stand him up, “Error happened.”, Ink hissed.

Inks grey eyes changed into two red circles, thinking of his enemy. They all went to Sciencetale and got Ink fixed up. 

“I’m glad you’re basically immortal, any regular person would be dead after all… this…”, Sci sighed out.

Ink couldn’t be bothered to smile. He was so tired. He just wanted to lie down and do nothing.

“T-thank you, Sci!”, Dream chuckled out, seemingly nervous or embarrassed, “Sorry, I think Ink is feeling a bit under the weather.”

Sci smiled at Dream, “It’s okay, I’d feel pretty bad if I was in his position too.”

Dream turned around, walking over and offering a hand to Ink, “Ready to go home?”

Ink looked away nodding. Ink had to lean on Dream a little but after they set Ink on his desk chair, they said their goodbyes.

Ink stared at the drawings of Error on his desk. His love for drawing Error, his sworn enemy, was something he didn’t understand.

The usually optimistic skeleton could feel his frustration begin to consume him. Every single occurrence that vexed him was finally impacting him at full force. All he could do to let it out was to begin throwing all of his drawings off to the side. Ink screeched as he trashed his entire drawing space.

He let out rough pants as he glared at the papers of his enemy, but the rage quickly transformed to anguish. He broke down, his eyes finally returning to his original star shape and color. He curled up into a ball and sobbed. He hated these new things. Ink was supposed to be emotionless, the only way for him to feel things being his viles, which he stopped taking. But recently, he found himself having feelings without taking so much as a sip of his viles. He felt so hopeless, not even being able to control his emotions anymore.

All Ink could do was cry his non-existing soul out.

Ink could feel his tears begin to lessen, whipping any that remained away, he sat up. The first thing his eyes landed on was an open sketchbook. The page had been turned to a drawing of him and Error. In the drawing they were friends. Just talking.

Ink pulled the sketch near him his last remaining drops of tears staining the page. He shakily pulled the sketchbook closer to him. His eyes turning into pink hearts at the thought of them so much as talking.

“Oh Error, why do you hate me so much?”, Ink spoke to himself, “You know I love you, right?”

Ink was unable to grasp what he was saying. Despite that, he knew the words were nothing less than the truth.

“Don’t worry Ruru! I love you, and I’m sure that we’ll both end up happily together in the end”, Ink felt his soul pace speed up at these words. The idea of them no longer fighting felt so nice...

Ink tore the piece of paper out and hugged it to his chest. He felt it crinkle slightly but ignored it. The pink in his eyes becoming a bright red, “Oh Glitchy, I love you so much~”

Ink fell back smiling with his newfound purpose. He could care less about the AUs at this point, but he had to try to at least act like it. After all, if any of his friends became suspicious, Ink might not even live long enough to reach his happy ending. 

Ink began taking deep breaths to calm himself. The shaking lessening, and his eyes softening their colors.

The stars shined brightly in Outertale. Error almost felt bad whenever he destroyed such a pretty AU. Error shook his head, dismissing the thought.

_ Ink will come here and get his ass beat like always. Then he’ll fix the AU. Just like always... _

Error began deleting the code, doing his usual things with the AU, but no sign of Ink. Error just assumed he must still be recovering.

However, when Error was done destroying the AU and Ink still hadn’t shown up he was a little worried. Sure, he hated the skeleton, but it’s not like their little battles weren’t fun.

He looked out at the white and endless void, that just moments ago was a starry paradise. For the first time, he felt dread.

Error’s worry was cut short when he heard a noise from behind him.

When he turned around and saw the rainbow outline he immediately knew it was Ink. Error smirked preparing to hurt the defenseless squid twice in one day.

The short skeleton walked through the portal, all bandaged up, “Hi, glitch face,” Ink purred.

Error frowned at the sight Ink was in. It wasn’t that he gave a shit for Ink’s well being, he just knew the fight wouldn’t have any value. Ink was too wounded.

“How about you just go back home, okay Ink?”, Error was pretty tired himself, after Ink left, he’d probably sleep in his anti-void for a while.

“But glitchyyyy, I wanna fight with you!”, Ink’s words had  _ strange _ undertones, “Or… If you don’t wanna fight, we could always talk…~”

Error rolled his eyes, using his strings to pick up Ink and make a portal.

“Hehe, come on, if you wanna tie me up, then we should at least go to your anti-void~”, Ink purred, a lustful tone in his voice.

Error felt his face erupt in blush at Ink’s flirtatious words. He sounded so…  _ weird _ . 

Error shook his head and threw Ink through the portal.

“Weirdo…”


End file.
